


Halloween Costumes

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Long-Suffering Stan Uris, Male Friendship, Pirates, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie, Stan, and Bill discuss some halloween costume ideas. Somebody please just...kill Stan though, thanks--he doesn't want to have to suffer through any more of this.Oneshot/drabble





	Halloween Costumes

It was getting closer and closer to Halloween, and Bill Denbrough and his friends were excited. Of course, Richie was a little too excited, and Stan thought they were too old for all of this nonsense (even though they were only twelve, for god's sakes, like c'mon Stan relax). Anyway, the short version of it all was that no, they weren't too old, and yes, they were gonna go trick-or-treating. 

But first they had to decide on what they were going to be before anything else. 

Bill looked at Richie. Richie probably had a better idea of what he wanted, so he'd start with him. "W-w-what are y-you going to go as for Hallow-ween, Richie?" Dammit, 'w's were usually the hardest to say. He hated his stutter. 

Richie grinned. "Well y'all," he said in a country accent. "I'm going as a pirate."

Stan on the other side of him shuddered. "That's...not how a pirate talks..."

"Yeehaw I'm a pirate!"

"No..." Stan said, sounding tortured. "Not at all..."

Rip Stan, Bill thought.


End file.
